At present, a type of server cabinet is designed in accordance with an existing standard of 19 inch server, as a board and cables within the server cabinet are such complicated that it is not conducive to the operation and maintenance and heat dissipation of a server. The most important is that a management backboard of the existing server cabinet is typically placed in a space between the server and a fan, therefore it needs to power off the server to replace the management backboard when the management backboard breaks down, which has big impact on the online business. In other words, the existing server cabinet cannot achieve a hot plug and online operation and maintenance of the management backboard and the server, thus leading to a high fault point of the whole server cabinet, and the online business cannot be better guaranteed.